


"I never liked running" - The Flash

by exasperatedmoron



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Big Brother Ollie, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Help how do I tag, Humor, Implied Relationships, Lazy Barry, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Protective Lisa Snart, Twist at the end, barry's ridiculous, but still as a badass, i think y'all would love it, lisa's mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exasperatedmoron/pseuds/exasperatedmoron
Summary: Barry hates running.Ollie is annoyed.Len's the hero of the day.





	"I never liked running" - The Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Insp by the interview w Tom Felton and Grant Gustin where Grant said “I never liked running”  
> (With coldflash. Because. Of course, I’ll work Len into anything)

“Barry.”

“No.”

“Barry.”

“Noo.”

“Barry, it’s been an hour. It’s time to train.”

“Nooooooooo.”

Oliver closed his eyes and counted to ten before opening it again to stare at the overgrown man-child laying on the track in front of him. Oliver liked to visit Central every month to check up on team Flash and catch up with his pseudo little brother while training. So far, he’s done two out of the three, because Barry, aka The Flash, aka the saviour of Central City, was whining like a baby at the thought of Oliver’s training regime.

“Barry, get up.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Cause you want me to run laps.”

“That’s the reason you asked for a break before we started?!” Oliver was honestly dumbfounded and just could not even comprehend how he managed to get himself into this situation. “Barry, you said that your head hurt and that you wanted to sit and wait for it to pass.”

“Yes. My head hurt at the thought of running and I was waiting for you to give up on getting me to move.”

“You’re the Flash!”

“I never liked running.”

“Barry!” Oliver tried to give his Green Arrow Scowl at the red speedster, who rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out, like a child.

“Even before the lightning. Until now. The speed makes it only 10% better. You’re making me run without my speed. No.”

“You need to train without the use of your powers.”

“Did you know in my freshmen year of high school everyone in my school had to run a marathon? It was for charity so I didn’t want to back out so I registered with Iris.”

“Where is this going, Barry...”

“I ran to the bathroom and hacked into the school system so that the tracking bracelet I was wearing would be linked with Iris’s. So I stayed there until I saw that she was done. It was my first time hacking into anything. I was never caught, not even by Iris. Fight me, Ollie.”

Just as a very angry vein in Oliver’s forehead was about to explode, Caitlin and Cisco jogged over, having completed half their laps.

“You know, Ollie. If you ever get him to run even one lap, you gotta tell us how you did it, man. It’s been 5 years. Cait and I gave up years ago.”

“Does he ever train?”

“Yeah. Only in three specific situations.”

A part of him was singing hallelujah inside, but another part (that sounded a lot like Dig) made him worry. This was Barry, after all.

“What situations?”

“When we caffeinate him.”

“When he needs to go faster to defeat another one of our Central Megalomaniacs before they kill someone else we know, or annihilate the entire city.”

“Or when Len does it.”

Of course. Oliver had to fight the urge to shoot an arrow through his own head at... everything right now.

When Oliver met Cold, he nearly shot the man. Actually, he did. Barry just plucked the arrow from the air and took his bow. In Oliver’s defense, Cold was on top of Barry. Oliver was honestly grateful that it was quite dark in the safehouse that evening and he didn’t see anything else other than the outline of Cold and Flash in their respective parka and suit.

When Barry explained his secret, (almost) year-long relationship with the (ex) criminal Captain Cold, Oliver had some words that left the three of them frustrated and annoyed by the end of the night. The three only managed to find common ground (the need to protect Barry) when Cold’s sister, Lisa, broke into Oliver’s hotel room the next day and forced him to listen and apologize while having the Gold Gun aimed at his head (with the safety off because “you made Barry cry, you jerk.”).

After that, he started to realise they made each other better. Barry helps Cold become a morally better thief and anti-hero (”I’m not a hero. Gross.”) and Cold helps Barry become a much more thorough and careful hero that does not run into danger headfirst (most of the time). 

Once he accepted the fact that Cold wasn’t manipulating Barry or leaving anytime soon, Oliver was even there to defend the two when team Flash and the Wests found out one day when Cold carried an unconscious Barry into the cortex after he walked in on Barry passed out for no reason in their shared apartment and freaked Cold out when Barry wasn’t breathing. (They figured out later that Nimbus was pissed when he was denied entrance into the Rogues because he won’t agree to their terms and wanted to take it out on Cold, but saw Barry in his apartment and decided to go with another plan.)

Still, he and Cold would never be best friends. They tolerate each other at best and ignore the side eyes they would give each other when Barry wasn’t looking.

“What does Cold do?”

“We don’t know. If we really need Barry to train, we call him up. After they talk, Barry’s either excited to train or reluctant but does it anyway.”

Oliver sighs again for the hundredth time that day and dials Cold on his phone.

“Why, what have I done this time to earn a call from the Mayor of Star City?”

“I need your help.”

“Straight to the chase, Robin Hood? Okay, I’ll bite. What is it you desire?”

“Barry needs to train.”

“Oh? And what do I get in return?”

“Your boyfriend not being turned into a human pincushion.”

“Well, I do like having him alive. Add a pass for me to go into Star City without being shot and I’ll do it.”

“Deal.”

“Pleasure doing business with you, Mr Queen.”

Oliver ended the call and gave Barry an exasperated look, resisting the urge to ‘trip’ over Barry as he jogged back to the track, Caitlin and Cisco tagging along.

-

As soon as Oliver, Cisco and Caitlyn jogged off, Barry felt his phone ring. Groaning, he answered his phone and placed it on his face, not bothering to use his hands.

“No.”

“Scarlet, we can do this the fast and easy way or the slow and hard way. It’s your choice, babe.”

“No.”

“If you train and I’ll set up a date night as soon as you’re done.”

“I’ll train tomorrow.”

“Okay then. I’ll take it back. If you train with Robin, I won’t tell anyone we’re engaged.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I wouldn’t?”

“Lisa would kill you.”

“Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, Felicity, Singh and Lisa would kill you.”

“Leeeeen.”

“We could have done this the easy way.”

“He wants us to do laps. Around the stadium. Without my speed. I hate running. Love, noooooooo.”

“Okay, I’ll call Lisa.”

Barry mumbled something under his breath in superspeed.

“What was that, Scarlet?”

“If you still add in that date night detail, I’ll do it.”

“Deal.”

“You suck. You all suck.”

“I love you.”

Barry’s resolve melted as he heard those words and took the phone off his face and stood up. He gave his three friends a miffed expression before beginning to jog to the track, his engagement ring bouncing against his chest underneath his shirt. They simultaneously proposed on their one-year anniversary while watching the same episode of Star Wars that they watched the day Barry kissed Len (and proceeded to ramble because he’s Barry).

They were keeping it hidden until the 6-month mark when they knew Lisa would be on a girls-only vacation with Iris, Caitlin and Shawna, Joe would be busy planning the annual dinner for the precinct and Cisco would be in Star City, updating their suits and various tech with Felicity, leaving only Harry and HR in the labs with Barry and Len. It was the perfect way to announce the news and receive the least heat possible.

Barry smiled once he reached the track and felt his ring (platinum, with an engraving of a lightning bolt and snowflake on the inside) land beside his heart. He had the most annoying fiancé in the world, but he wouldn’t trade him for anyone else.

“I love you too.”


End file.
